Solution coating of organic semiconductors can be utilized for achieving low-cost manufacturing of electronics. Frequently, the electronics require a large-area of coverage while maintaining flexibility. In order to achieve low-cost manufacturing of these types of electronics, rapid coating speed is preferred. However, industrial-scale production poses challenges to the control of thin film morphology.
Controlling thin film morphology during solution shearing can be difficult in light of crystal defects that can form during application of the film. Solution shearing features of a film impose mass transport limitations during the coating process, which can lead to void formation and dendritic growth. This can hinder efficient charge transport due to charge carrier trapping at the prevalent grain boundaries. The transport limitation is not unique to solution shearing, but is commonly observed in other fast coating methods. These and other matters have presented challenges to coating substrates for a variety of applications